


Wishing

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Child Beyond Birthday, For B's 2019 DeathDay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I finished the translation on time, Wammy's Era, should post it here early, the night before A's funeral, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: A died. B was hurt. Then we have L showed up in this devastated night.Check out the English version on Chapter 2





	1. 许愿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454550) by rue_algedonic. 



* * *

 

 

想要许愿本身就点明了这个想法的个中荒谬。

黑暗吞没了他的视线。数字不见了，虽然它们还是一直存在。

一双手拂过他的头发，轻柔地摸着他埋进膝盖的头。他无神的眼睛凝视着他愿望的幻影，唯一有所不同的是这双手的感觉不一样，手掌更冰，手指更细，整只手也要更有力得多。他被他的幻觉捧起脸，在抬头看见一张不熟悉的脸时有些恍惚的茫然。

苍白的皮肤，有着黑眼圈的眼睛，削瘦的脸颊......这个人不是 A。

他本能地向后退去，然而指尖擒住了他的下巴，温柔地把他拉得更近，直到他只能贴着他的手。他本应该害怕的，他本应该质问他的靠近，但现在让他找回逻辑实在很难。同时这个人的另一只手放在了他的背上，他允许了他轻微用力，把自己拉进一个男性的胸膛。他的胳膊安静地环着这个幽灵，不由自主地汲取它的温暖。

太可悲了，他说不出他是开心还是难过。

他抓得紧了些，并惊讶地得到了另一方也抱紧他的回应。他们两个就这样拥抱了几个小时，时间渐渐走向不可避免的清晨。阳光透过百叶窗洒在地面上，雨滴斑驳了几处阴影。沉闷的雨声敲成背景乐，B 谨慎地瞥了一眼这位得到他欢迎的入侵者。

L Lawliet.

他的心脏猛地跳动如雷，而当那双眼睛也睁开锁定住他时，他确信他的心跳骤然跳停了。可能么，他一直都是在那个甚至不会出席葬礼的侦探身旁？但他确实在这儿。他还在安抚他。谁也没说要换个方式，B便随意地再次把脸颊靠在年长男人的胸膛上。

“时间是下午两点。”

“那无关紧要。”

......

“你不会去的。”

“是不会。”

“......”

他想问 L 那他为什么还来这。这是个好问题，他的一部分希望他就是为安慰他来的，但 B 知道什么才是真正的答案，这也是为什么他没有问，而只是单纯地享受这具怀抱着他的身体所散发出的热量的原因。

“时间快到了，你该去换衣服。”

他在收紧环着他精瘦身躯的胳膊时遭到了拒绝。

“......”

“B。”

“干嘛？”

“B。”

“L。”

“我认真的。”

“你是么？”

冰凉的手指抓住他的肩膀试图拉开他，但他只是执意地抱着他直到 L 放弃。寂静弥漫开来，雨敲着窗，让他们再次沉浸在大自然不规则的韵律敲打声中。老实说他想待在这儿，哪怕仪式开始。今天是他唯一的好朋友的葬礼。今天他正度过生命中最美好的一天。于是蓦地，他又深感自己需要知道他那个问题的可怕答案。

“你为什么来这儿？”

“现在不是说这个的时候。”

“你不是为了 A 或我来的。”

“严格意义上讲你错了。”

“......”

他眨了眨眼。可能么？L 真的是专程来安慰他的？和他说说话，在他的第二位继承人身上多下点功夫好避免 A 的悲剧再次发生？这可不像 B 对他的设想......但也可能......

“Watari决定招些新的孩子进来。” L 在感到他瞬间的紧张后停顿了一下。“B 应该利用这个机会强化情感防御，而非用继续用课业吞噬他的时间。我们都意识到了这个制度的漏洞......证据显示了它们是多么危险。”

急促的呼吸声。他们都知道 L 在说什么。但他怎么可以把这话说得如此冠冕堂皇？就像 B 是从这个决定中受益了似的。所以 L 就是来告诉他他们要丢弃失败的继承者么？这不可以是他们单独相处的第一次也是最后一次。所有的一切就因为 A 失败了？A 的歇斯底里要影响他决定实现的愿望么？

“不。”

“抱歉？”

“我没有消极。我也没有自杀倾向。”他的声音略微抬高，手指扣进了 L 的后腰。

“B，你已经明显流露出了一系列心理疾病的征——”

“不。”

那双手又返回想要拉开B了。它们又一次用力，强壮，温柔，非常坚决。出于某种惊讶和痛苦之间，L 在几分钟以内就把他彻底拉开了。

Beyond 抱住膝盖，又采用了他在这位大侦探来之前的宣泄方式。他攥住了 L 离他更近的手腕，申诉 L 最后的考虑。

“这是为了你好。”

那只手动了动，但他还是握住了他的小指，无名指和中指。

“我要比他强。我不会放弃这个机会的。”

“别让事情更难办。我要走了。”

一根手指滑出。

“这不公平。我整个童年都在为此准备，那些什么症状没有影响过我的工作。”

“如果有别的选择，是我就宁愿不抓住这个机会。现在让我走。”

无名指也争脱了出去，B 的紧抓几乎就要被破掉，现在只有小手指还留在他的掌心里，绝望地想拖他留下。没有用的。他感到他的呼吸正在远离，于是低下了头，用力思考什么才能让 L 多留一天，一小时，一分钟，一秒。

“我知道他今天会死的，你明白么。虽然这几个月以来就是 Roger 和其他人也能看出他快撑不住了，但我第一次见到他时就知道了。我敢说 Quillsh 警告过你是不是。” 他欣赏着对方流露出的惊讶表情。“那么，为什么，我要受你的错误的惩罚，L Lawliet？”

小手指猛地一挣滑出他的手心，在他做出判断之前，他感到自己被甩到了一个坚硬的角落里。他本期待惊慌的。但......不是......他嘶嘶地吸着气，嘲弄地看着那愤怒的表情。这感觉太妙了。

沉默的面面相对被一阵礼貌的敲门声和 Wammy 隔着门的沉闷嗓音打断。不管是他哪句话让 L 如此愤怒，他都转身走向了门口，当他听见 B 移动着站起身的悉索声时只是顿住，那道冰冷的凝视把 B 定住了。

“A 还是比你继承我的几率要大。”

......

B没有听见关门声。

想要许愿本身就点明了个中荒谬。如果你想要什么，你得自己去争取。

 

 

* * *

还有这个文真的让我想起日高太太的这张图（[source](http://fh-999.tumblr.com/image/140790448921)）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个，和沿途前行那篇文，都是今年的忌日粮。觉得B应该有两篇粮才对，都发在13:13，一个是按照温彻斯特的时间，一个是洛杉矶时间，毕竟这两处一个家之所在，一个是葬身之地。


	2. Wishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original work was posted on LJ ten years ago, so I'm not sure if you guys have already seen it before or not. Anyway I'll leave it here since we don't have it on AO3.  
> Also, I couldn't find much LxBB old fanfics, and thus if you know any good stories, welcome to recommend them to me!

* * *

 

 

There was something ridiculous about wishing.  
  
The dark engulfed his vision. Figures formed that weren’t there. But they had been once. Hands stroked along his hair, gently coaxing his face from his knees and dull eyes stared at the apparition of his wish. Only the hands weren’t the same. The palms were cooler, fingers thinner and they were much more forceful. He let the hallucination raise his head, faintly lost when he was met by an unfamiliar face.   
  
Glowing, pale skin, shadowed eyes and a slender face… nothing like A.   
  
He leaned back reflexively. Fingertips dug into his chin, pulling him closer with that quiet softness that reached only his hands. It should have been frightening. He should have questioned the contact. It was difficult to listen to logic though. At some point, a hand had settled against his back and he allowed the slight pressure to pull him against the definitely male chest. His arms quietly wound around the ghost and found his face burrowing into the slight warmth.   
  
It was pathetic. He couldn’t tell if he was hurting or happy.  
  
His grip tightened and he felt the other tense in surprise. The two remained still for hours, steadily drawing towards the inevitable morning. Light slipped in through the blinds onto the ground, speckled with the raindrop’s shadows. The muffled sounds of the rain settled into the background and B cautiously snuck a glance at his welcome trespasser.   
  
In the light, the man’s face was far easier to make out. The once frighteningly wide orbs had slid shut and And above was the name.   
  
L Lawliet.  
  
His heart hammered suddenly. And he was certain it would cease altogether when the eyes opened and locked on him. Was this possible? He’d been next to certain that the detective wouldn’t even show for the funeral, but here he was. And he was comforting him. Neither allowed their expressions to change, B casually resting his cheek back against the elder’s chest calmly.  
  
“It’s at 2:00 PM.”  
  
“That’s irrelevent.”  
  
…  
  
“You’re not going.”   
  
“No.”  
  
“…”  
  
He wanted to ask why L was here then. It was a valid question. Part of him hoped it was for this; but B knew better. That’s why he didn’t question it and simply enjoyed the comfort of the body heat wrapped around him.   
  
“It’s almost time. You should get dressed.”   
  
The refusal came in the action of tightening his arms around the lithe torso   
  
  
“…”  
  
“B.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“B.”  
  
“L.”  
  
“I’m serious.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
Cold hands gripped at his shoulders and attempted to force him back, but he just pressed closer insistently until L gave up. The silence was strong, leaving them to enjoy the drops pelting the window in nature’s uneven beat. He wanted to stay here, honestly, even during the ceremony. It was his only friend’s funeral today. And he was having the best day of his life. And suddenly he needed the dreaded answer to his question.  
  
“Why are you here?”   
  
“Now isn’t the time.”   
  
“You aren’t here for A or me.”   
  
“Technically incorrect.”  
  
“…”  
  
Blink. Was it possible? Did L really come to comfort him? To speak with him and perhaps try harder on his second so a repeat of A didn’t occur? It didn’t fit B’s picture of him but… just maybe…   
  
“Watari has decided to take in new children.” L paused when he felt the instant tension. “B should take this chance to strengthen his emotional defenses instead of allowing classes to swallow his time. We were aware that there were flaws in the system… it’s evident how dangerous they are now.”   
  
A sharp intake of breath. They both knew what he was saying. But how could he even think of explaining it so cleanly? As if B were getting the good side of the decision. So L had come to let him know they were discarding of the defected successors? This couldn’t be his first and last time spent alone with his idol. And it was all because A snapped? A’s hysteria was affecting the one wish he’d decided to make true?   
  
“No.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I’m not depressed. I’m not suicidal.” Fingers dug into L’s lower back as his voice rose slightly.  
  
“B, you openly display signs of a variety of mental d-“   
  
“No.”  
  
Those hands returned to remove B. Forcefully again. Forceful, gentle and very final. Between the slight shock and pain, L had managed to completely remove himself within minutes. Beyond drew his knees up and adopted the same expression he’d had before the detective’s arrival. He gripped at the nearest wrist in one last appeal for L’s consideration.   
  
“This is for your own good.”   
  
The hand jerked away, but he managed to keep a hold of his pinky, ring finger and middle digit.   
  
“I’m better than him. I wouldn’t give up such a chance.”  
  
“Don’t make this harder than it has to be. I’m leaving.”  
  
One finger slipped free.  
  
“This isn’t fair. I’ve been preparing for this my entire childhood. None of these supposed symptoms had interfered with my work.”  
  
“If there are other options, I’d rather not take the chance. Let go.”   
  
The ring finger escaped as well and B’s grip nearly broke the remaining pinky, desperately trying to tug him back. It was no use. He felt his breath picking up and lowered his head, thinking hard about what might keep L there for a day longer, or an hour, a minute, second.   
  
“I knew he was going to die today, you know. I knew when I first met him. But, for months, Roger and any intelligent person could see that he was losing it. I bet Quillish warned you.” He savored the fleeting surprised expression. “Why, then, am I being punished for your mistake, L Lawliet?”   
  
The pinky jerked from the iron grip and, before he’d assessed how, he felt himself slam into the corner hard. He’d expected shock. But… not… he wheezed breath inwards and grinned lightly at the furious expression. It was wonderful.   
  
The silent face off was interrupted by a few polite knocks and Wammy’s muffled voice. Whatever was said drew L from his anger quickly. He shifted towards the door, pausing when he heard the scuffle of B moving to get up. B froze at the utterly cold glare.  
  
“A still has a greater chance of succeeding me.”   
  
…  
  
B didn’t hear the door shut.   
  
There was something ridiculous about wishing. If you want something, you need to take it.

 

 

* * *

 

It really reminds me of this picture below! ([source](http://fh-999.tumblr.com/image/140790448921))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did finish the translations (the other one is Along the Path) on Jan 21st but forgot to post it here. For some reason I thought B deserved two ceremonies, which should be both happened exactly at 13:13, 13:13 GMT and 13:13 PST, for Winchester and Los Angeles, the two places where raised him and buried him.


End file.
